


dance with me

by therennovels



Series: five x reader one shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: As the world caves in, Number Five - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Shit, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform, idk what else to tag, piss on the floor i guess, this is super self indulgent, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therennovels/pseuds/therennovels
Summary: just some self insert stories i write about five hargreeves. he is aged up in all of my writing i will not write for younger five. i post most of these on my tumblr @ thetrashcannot, if you want to request a story head over there.context, theyre all 23, reggie dead, you live with them bc your family fucking sucks, pogo and grace are still around, no apocalypse anymore because i said so. the world is good. you dont have powersps the song i was thinking of when i wrote this was as the world caves in by matt maltese but if u wanna vibe to something else go ahead it ain’t specific
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: five x reader one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196372
Kudos: 2





	dance with me

It had been a fairly uneventful day. You hadn't seen Five much at all, you saw him once in the morning when he came downstairs to grab his coffee. You had been in the main room reading while he was upstairs working on god knows what. He tends to do that, isolate himself for extended periods of time, maybe it's because it's all he knew for so long, but who knows. The rest of the family had been out and about for the day so you were able to enjoy your time downstairs in peace. Vanya came home at around 5, you think. She stops by to say hello “Where’s Five?” the family had just gotten used to constantly seeing you two together so to see one without the other was a bit odd. You weren’t dating, yet, but to the rest of the world you may as well have been.

“He’s upstairs, he seemed like he needed some time, yknow?” She looks at you with comforting eyes, knowing how much you love his company but she also knows you respect his boundaries, she knows you’d do anything for him. She nods and heads off to her room, and with that you were back to your reading.

You had hit a particularly boring part in your book so you decided to take a break. You looked at your watch, 10:47 you hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. You figured it might be smart to head to bed soon. The Hargreeves quite possibly have the worst collective sleep schedule ever so the fact that only Vanya was home by that time did not surprise you. Just as you were about to make your way to the stairs you hear that oh so familiar warp. You turn around only to behold an exhausted looking Five staring back at you.

“How is, everything” you asked hesitantly realizing only then you had no clue what he was working on.

“Much less important than I thought it was this morning” He says, this was the first time you think you’ve ever heard him admit that something he worked on wasn’t important.

He starts walking towards the couch and you hesitated for a moment, wondering if he still wanted to be left alone. Against your better judgement you followed him to the couch. You each sat on opposite sides, it looked kind of funny to be honest, like two middle schoolers at a dance leaving room for Jesus. He sat straight up with his eyes forward lost in thought. You don’t know what possessed you but you scooted closer to him

“Do you wanna talk?” you asked. He looked at you, the slight irritation present on his face melted away when he he saw how earnest you looked. This was the moment it all clicked for him. 

He had known you for about 4 years now, ever since you moved in across the street. You were waitressing when you meet the famed kids. Since then you all have had an unusual bond but a strong one nonetheless. But with Five it was different. Of course he had feelings for you, did he know what they were? absolutely not. Five was the smartest person you knew, 100%, but could that boy string 3 coherent words together about his emotions? absolutely not. But tonight was different. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but the reason he didn’t get as much work done today as he wanted to is because he’s been so distracted lately, he knew why, you. You two had been spending so much time together lately. It had been almost a year now since you moved in with them. You were living with your parents but when your mom left and you were alone with your dad, things got bad. You were so grateful for the family that day. Since then, you and Five have been inseparable. He didn’t used to be one to share his thoughts with others but ever since you came around he feels like he can finally breath. He isn’t an open book by any means even with you, but he tells you more than anyone else in his life, and its no secret either. The entire family knows this. As a matter of fact unbeknownst to you, Klaus and Diego have a bet placed on how long it’s gonna take for the two of you to finally get together.

He suddenly realized how close you were to him and he gets up. You shrink back into the couch as he walks over to the bookcase, thinking it was something you did that caused him to move.

On the bottom of the bookcase there is a collection of records. Five bends down to get a better look at them and he runs his hands along the sides until he finds the one he was looking for. He pulls it out and stares at it for a second before he turns to head towards the player. You had been completely lost in thought, still overthinking what had just happened, not even noticing what five was doing until you heard the music. You knew the song from the first few seconds. He walks back over to your spot on the couch and holds a hand out in front of you. You look at him in utter shock. This is nothing like him.

“I’m not going to wait forever you know” that was a lie, he would wait forever for you, but he would never tell you that.

You finally take his hand, completely unprepared for what was to happen next. He pulled you in and slipped his arm around your waist and shifted your other arm to his shoulder.

“I didn’t take you for a dancer five” you said trying to sound as composed as possible and hopefully distracting him from the furious blush that had crept across your face. You had never been this close to him before and it was a lot to process. Your attempt to hide your blush had failed, he had definitely noticed but you didn’t know that.

“I’m not, I just needed a distraction.” This sent a shot directly to your heart. Your mind instantly started racing, “you’re a distraction, that’s all he sees you as.” This thought runs through your mind over and over again and your smile drops, he notices quickly. He gets sent into a panic, he never thought he would care so much about another persons feelings but that’s all he cares about right now. He never wants to see you look like you do right now.

“Hey wait I didn’t mean it like that.” You suddenly get pushed back into reality when he says this and you break away from him, you don’t know if you’re going to cry or not but you know that if you do you would never want him to see it. He puts his hand on your shoulder to turn you around and you feign the most emotionless face and it breaks him

“yn, you know i didn’t mean it like that”

“its okay five i get it and im happy that i could help.” you say trying to keep it as stoic as possible, you both lock eyes and you turn to leave. He grabs your wrist and pulls you back into his arms.

“yn I-“

“five I said its okay I promise you don’t have to keeping trying to-“ before you can get another word out you feel a pair of lips crashing down onto yours. The bitter taste of coffee on his lips, what else did you expect. All of the air had been taken from your longs and you simply stood there stunned before gently returning the kiss. You pull away and look at each other breathless.

“Five I-“

“Dont” he lets go of your waist thinking you’re about to tell him that you are interested in him that way. Before he can get too far, you pulled the same move he did and pulled him back into another passionate kiss. He moves his hand to the small of your back and pulls you in to deepen the kiss. The music swells around you and it feels like something straight out of a movie. You break apart again but this time you don’t leave the others arms. You laid your head down on his chest and he kept his hand on your back to steady the both of you as you continued to sway to the music.

Little did you both know Klaus, Diego and Allison had walked in right then. “you own me $10 diego” you hear Klaus say and you and five both look up to see the three of them running away. You start laughing and Five looks at you in the most sincere way, you’ve never seen him this soft, it made your heart ache. He plants one last kiss on your lips and pulls you in one more time to end the song.

Once the song had ended, he walked to the player, took of the record and put it back in the case. He walked back to you and held out his hand, this time you took it with no hesitation. He blinked you both up to his room and that night, for the first time, you spent it in his arms, and it felt exactly like where you belonged.

“oh girl its you, that I lie with"


End file.
